Hexed
by Bad Wolf and Timelords
Summary: Scene from The Halfblood Prince. Draco has been assigned to kill Dumbledore, and over the year, he has repeatedly failed. And now, fate has come back to taunt him as Katie Bell returns to school, and Potter gives chase. Draco's point of view when he and Harry duel in the toilets.


There was no one to shove past on his way to the Great Hall today, and to be quite honest, Draco Malfoy was pretty sure he wouldn't have bothered pushing past people to get to breakfast just like he hadn't even bothered to gel down his hair; besides, most people were already there eating. He wasn't sure if he wanted to eat, Draco considered as he walked through the halls, or if he even could, he simply felt too sick. Sick in so many ways; and to be quite honest, Draco had felt slightly sick when the Dark Lord had given him his very first task in the first place. Nonetheless, Draco kept walking, determined to keep his mind off of recent events, and just focus on getting breakfast.

Mind you, all those plans went out the window as Draco spotted Katie Bell speaking with Harry Potter on the other side of the Great Hall.

She was there. Katie Bell. Alive and standing on her own two feet, appearing to be perfectly healthy.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Bell with his face clean of any emotion. Though he couldn't hear what she was saying, but Draco knew she was telling Potter something about when she was cursed, and judging by the regretful expression on her face, it wasn't much. Things only seemed to get worse for him though when Bell trailed off and looked over Potter's shoulder, her eyes locked on Draco's frozen form. Potter appeared to be looking at Bell, as if waiting for her to continue, before turning around to look at Draco as well. He stared at the pair, his grey eyes wide with fear as his breathing began to increase. He swallowed nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing as his face began to crumple slightly as the two Gryffindor's looked at the lone Slytherin, who felt uncomfortably warmer and warmer with each passing second before finally he found the will to move his legs and walk backwards and quickly making his way out of the Great Hall, pulling at his tie as he went.

Draco continued to pull at his tie and shirt collar as he walked through the empty halls, periodically turning his head slightly to look back to see if he was being followed; although, Draco didn't bother actually looking back, for he already knew Potter was following him. Nevertheless, Draco continued to walk down the halls as he made his way to the nearest toilets, the glossy sheen of sweat increasing on his pale forehead as he passed the now empty birdcage.

After what seemed like a million years, Draco reached the toilets. Not bothering o close the door behind him, Draco rushed to the sinks, grabbing on to the sides on one he leaned over as though his life depended on it. His breathing was even quicker now, the occasional whimper escaping his lips. Quickly, he stripped himself of his grey sweater vest, disposing of it on to the floor. Draco's breathing was getting quicker now as he looked at his reflection in the mirror then turned on the faucet, splashing cold water on to his face. Again, Draco gripped the sides of the sinks next to him; though this time, the tears finally flowed.

His body shook as he stood there crying, the tears he had been suppressing now streaming down his face, mingling with the cold water he had splashed on to his pale face moments ago. Looking at his reflection, Draco could see the toll this assignment was taking its effects on him; he was paler than usual, with dark circles under his eyes, proving he hadn't slept well in weeks. He still could not get over the fact that Katie Bell was alive. He hadn't meant to have her harmed in the first place, the necklace was meant for Dumbledore; although when Bell had touched the necklace, he had been horrified of what had happened to her. Yes, like most Slytherins', Draco harboured a hatred for Gryffindors', but the fact that someone innocent had gotten in the way, someone not much older than himself, was hurt in such a cruel way it could have been permanent, Draco knew that he had slipped up. Badly. Even Weasley, a blood traitor, had been harmed, and Draco knew he was being sloppy. He couldn't help it though; he was still technically only a kid. It didn't help with the tremendous amount of pressure put on his shoulders, being put in charge to kill someone who had never done anything against him. But what could Draco do? His mother's, his father's, hell, even his own life was being put on the line by one of the most powerful and feared wizard in all of history, and there was nothing he could do but to kill Dumbledore.

Seeing Weasley up and about again, Draco knew that had it have been Dumbledore in the red heads place, he too could have survived the poisoning. Then to top it all off, Katie Bell was back at Hogwarts, healthy as ever; though possibly and slightly traumatized by being tortured, but still well enough to return to school. Yes, he would admit to being glad innocent people were still alive, but it didn't make him feel any better knowing he had failed yet again, and that his time was running out. Despite things, Draco continued to cry, his entire frame shaking; pressured by his "duties", and the relief that Bell was alive. _Who would have thought?_ Draco thought to himself between sobs. _Crying over Katie Bell, a _Gryffindor_?_

As he cried, Draco never heard the footsteps that had been following him earlier enter the room, when suddenly his sobs were cut off as a voice sounded from the open door behind him. "I know what you did, Malfoy." Draco's head snapped up at the sharp voice, looking into the mirror and past his reflection to see Potter standing at the open doors. "You hexed her, didn't you?" Potter continued on as Draco's breathing was still hard from sobbing. Quickly he turned to face the black haired boy, his eyes hard at the accusation. It wasn't that he was offended by the accusation, it was the fact that it came from _Potter_. That _Potter_ had just witnessed him crying. As he looked at Potter, he noticed that the Gryffindor's face was neither twisted in rage nor hate, his green eyes showing he knew the truth, his face curious but calm. How the _HELL_ could Potter be so calm at what was about to calm? Oh, of course, _everything_ was perfect for little Harry Potter.

With a shout of rage, Draco pulled out his wand and flung a hex at Potter that missed as he leapt out of the way and instead flew into the doorframe. Quickly Potter drew out his own wand and threw a spell at Malfoy, which he luckily dodged, and collided with the sinks and mirrors, sending glass shards and water everywhere. Quickly Draco ran down the row of cubicles, Potter hot on his heels; although, when he reached the end of the rows, he quickly threw another hex at his pursuer, which flew past its target and into another row of sinks and mirrors, sending more water splattering onto the stone floor. As quick as they dare, both boys peered around their respective corners, knowing their opponent was waiting on the other end of the toilets for an open opportunity, watching each other through reflections throughout the room.

Silently getting on to his hands and knees, Draco watched the floor through the cubicles to where he knew Potter was waiting, and finally, his patience paid off. Cautiously, Potter too got on to his hands and knees, peering through the cubicles undersides to see if Draco was there; and he was, waiting. Hastily, Draco threw another hex that missed a nimble Potter before scrambling to his feet; for the chase was on again. As he ran, he could hear Potter on the other side of the cubicles, throwing spell after spell through the open stalls before they met each other at the end of the stalls, facing each other on separate ends of the washroom. Nevertheless, with his wand held up in defense, it never could have prepared Draco for the spell Potter chose to utter aloud.

"SECTUMSEPRA!" Potter shouted.

There was a blinding white flash as Draco was thrown back on to the waterlogged floor, his body feeling as though it had been slashed with several, thin, hot blades swords. His pale chest was sliced open, and immediately, crimson blood flowed on to his pristine white, now soaked and stained dress shirt. As his body lay crumpled and broken on the flooded floor, as his blood began to mingle with the cold water that enveloped him, Draco Malfoy began to cry once again as his world began to spiral. His sobs echoed throughout the broken toilets, overtaking the sound of rushing water. All he could feel was the pain of his wounds, the blood flowing from his body, and the water lapping at his limp form. If his breathing had been hard before, it was absolutely laboured now as Draco struggled for air. Dimly he could hear splashing before Potter entered his spotty vision. The look on Harry Potter's face shocked him, but it was not enough to make him stop whimpering in pain.

Harry Potter stood above him looking down at his mangled form his eyes wide and his face crumpled in horror at the work he had done. The regret was there too, knowing that what he had done was wrong. Sure, the two boys absolutely loathed each other, but it was evident of Potter's face and in his equally quick breaths that he never meant to inflict this kind of pain on Draco. Over all, he was horrified at what he had done, and regretful at what had happened.

As quick splashes sounded from above him, nearing his side, Draco's breaths quieted, and his sobs cut off as finally, Draco lapsed into unconsciousness with what sounded like a song filling his ears.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'd just like to say that I'm planning to write many more stories like this, seeing the story though another character's eyes. So please leave a prompt if you'd like to see something specific, just say what character and scene from whatever book/movie, and whether or not you want the book or movie version. So follow me to see what comes up, review, and thanks again for reading!**_

_**-Bad Wolf and Timelords**_


End file.
